This invention relates to the encapsulation of corn, which is to be popped (popping corn) and the method of forming the same in an economic manner.
Corn for popping purposes has been utilized for many years and recently there has come into vogue microwaveable popcorn. This requires for suitable popping, the packaging of the corn kernels in laminated bags which are placed into a microwave oven and the corn popped therein.
It has been found that this packaging is both limiting and expensive. The amount of corn to be popped is regulated by that already bagged. As to expense, in order to prevent leakage of oil or condiments from the package during storage and shipment prior to use and during popping, several layers of specialized layers of film (such as specially coated paper) must be laminated together to form the packaging.
It is also been desired to be able to pop the corn more quickly whether in a microwave oven and by use of other conventional corn popping methods and to ensure popping of all of the kernels. Failure of kernels to pop is a general problem associated with popping corn and is often particularly aggravated with "older" popcorn in which the moisture content of the kernel is lower than that of the corn originally. Popping of popcorn is accomplished when the kernels are heated and the moisture inside is turned to steam which builds up pressure to a point where it is sufficient to rupture the tough outer coat of the kernels and the entire inside of the kernels puffs out. If the moisture content of the kernels is too low they will not pop due to the fact that sufficient steam pressure cannot be developed by heating.
It is known to use oleaginous materials such as oils and butter for the popping of corn kernels since they will result in more rapid popping and a larger number of kernels popped. The reason for these is that by coating the kernels they aid in obtaining higher temperatures resulting in the popping of a larger number of kernels; unless, again, the corn is too old or has too low a moisture content.
In the mircowave packaging presently used one of the efforts to use oils involves placing such oils on the interior layer of the packaging material which acts to supply the popping oil. However, as noted, this requires the use of expensive packaging which greatly increases the cost of the thus packaged corn.
Efforts to overcome these problems of poor popping in all popcorn and costly packaging for microwave popcorn have not been successful.